Novo Começo
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Após o seu sequestro Nick descobre em Sara mais que uma amiga. fic 100% SNICKER


após o seu dramático sequestro Nick descobriu que estava realmente apaixonado por Sara,porem não sabia como contar isso para ela,pois Sara tem um género muito independente e as vezes parece que ela não quer nada sério com ninguém,e Nick quer algo sério com ela . naquele dia todos o estavam o cercando no lab,felizes dele ter voltado a vida normal,Catherine o abraçou fortemente como se nunca mais o veria,Warrick não negou um abraço ao amigo assim como Greg que havia virado um grande amigo para ele,ate mesmo Grissom que as vezes parecia não ter sentimento demonstrou algo abraçando Nick,Sara o viu e abraçou com toda a força que tinha,ele estava amando aquele abraço . Sara o afastou mais no tempo certo pois os pais de Nick vieram vê-lo novamente . todos tinham muito a conversar com ele e Sara não quis atrapalhar,mais Nick precisava contar algo para ela,contar seus sentimentos por ela e o quando queria que os dois ficassem juntos . depois de tantas visitas ele encontrou Sara se preparando para ir embora no vestuário,Nick respirou fundo e foi falar com ela,ela não parecia com tempo para ouvi-lo,na verdade Sara nunca parecia ter tempo para ouvi-lo desde que sua decepçao amorosa em relação a Grissom aconteceu. mesmo ela não disposta o ouvir,ele decidiu agir de uma forma que nunca pensou em agir . ele a puxou para um beijo inesperado pode-se dizer,na verdade era tudo que ele queria e sabia que estava ficando perdido,os lábios macios dela faziam o momento ser perfeito,as línguas se tocando faziam varias correntes eletricas percorrer o corpo de ambos parecia que tudo ia bem se ele não sentisse as mãos de Sara o empurrando com força,ele continuou a aprimorar o beijo com mais força ele estava perdido com os lábios dela . Sara continuou a empurrá-lo e ele a puxava para ele,eles estavam numa luta e então quando ele sentiu o gosto salgado da lágrima que ele parou de beija-la e pode ver que ela estava chorando ele não entendi o motivo dela chorar,ele estava amando aquilo e pelos toques e abraços que Sara deu a ele minutos antes não pareciam ser de alguém que estava odiando aquilo,era uma coisa diferente do que ele pensava,ela não disse nada apenas foi embora Nick sentiu-se um grande atrevido por ter feito aquilo com Sara,mais ele não sabia mais o que fazer.  
ele ficou sentado no banco do vestuário tentando adivinhar o que havia dado chegou para se arrumar para ir embora,quando viu Nick parado olhando para o horizonte.

WB:hey cara?ainda esta pensando no dia de hoje?

NS:não apenas no que não deveria ter feito de errado. Warrick?como você soube que era a hora exata para falar para uma garota que você esta louco por ela?

WB:algum problemas com mulher?

NS:sei que é estranho mais eu estou em um dilema,não deveria ter beijado ela.

WB:me conte quero te ajudar.

Warrick sentou-se no banco próximo a ele e Nick começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido entre ele e Sara naquela noite .

WB:bom Sara é meio difícil de se entender,ela as vezes faz a nossa cabeça dar um nó mais ela é uma ótima pessoa.

NS:o que vou fazer nao quero perder a amizade dela,nem o amor que ela talvez sinta por mim.

WB:converse com ela Nick,conte o que você sente por ela,tenho certeza que ela vai entender.

Warrick se levantou e seguiu o seu destino,Nick ficou mais um tempo pensando até que decidiu o que fazer,foi até a casa de Sara e encontrou ela sentada na praça a frente do prédio aonde morava . ele se aproximou dela,sabia que ela estava nervosa com ele,e decidiu contar seus diversos sentimentos por ela,ele não tinha ideia que depois de quase 3 horas de conversa ela finalmente decidisse beija-lo,foi um beijo casto,mais ao mesmo tempo necessario,ela sussurrou no ouvido dele o quanto ainda estava confusa com aquela situaçao,mais ele sabia que tudo se ajeitaria em fim . podesse dizer que o inicio do namoro deles foi mais estranho que os namoros comuns,aonde o primeiro beijo vem depois de um bom jantar ou de um passeio aonde todos se divertem,mais não fazia diferente a forma como começou e sim a forma como ele seguiria o seu caminho .

**Fim**


End file.
